


Close to the Heart

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are always kept close to the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Heart

“I don’t know what my most prized possession is,” Lily pouted at her homework assignment. Heaving a dramatic sigh, she looked up at Harry. “What’s yours, Daddy?”

“Hmm,” Harry said, sitting next to her. “I think my amulet.” He tugged at the chain that hung around his neck to show it to her. “Your papa gave it to me the day you were born, and it allows me to know you’re both happy and healthy. This way I can keep the two people I love most close to my heart at all times.”

Lily chewed the tip of her quill.

~*~

“Well, I know what Papa’s is,” Lily said. “I see him looking at it all the time.”

“Is that so?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“That old magic book you have spelled so nobody can touch it,” Lily said, sounding very much like Severus at her age. 

“And so that no outside damage from the elements can harm it,” Severus reminded her.

“Obviously,” Lily said. She sighed. “I still don’t know. I don’t have an amulet or an old magic book.”

“Let’s go look in your room,” Harry said. “Perhaps we’ll be inspired.”

Severus watched the two of them leave, thoughtful.

~*~

Severus entered his study and immediately went to the book in question. Lily was correct in that it was one of his most prized possessions – only three such copies existed in the world, and this one in particular had been gifted to him by Harry on their first Christmas together.

But what made this book so valuable was what was inside of it, nestled between pages 394 and 395. He carefully pulled out the small scrap of parchment and smiled. The ink was starting to fade slightly after fifteen years, but that didn’t matter. Severus knew the message never would.

~*~

Not even Harry Potter had been able to keep Severus out of Azkaban until the verdict was read, but he still visited daily. Then, the night before Severus’ trial, Harry managed to slip him this very piece of parchment without the guards noticing.

Severus had carried it with him for years, until he noticed a crease threatening to become a tear and put it away for safekeeping. While he missed having the note on him, he found that after years of intense scrutiny, the message always remained close to his heart.

_I believe in you._

Nothing could be more valuable.


End file.
